


Wanting To Be More

by PeacefulNights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Free Pie, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulNights/pseuds/PeacefulNights
Summary: For @waywardnewcomer's challenge on Tumblr.Dialogue Prompt #30: “I thought we were friends!”





	Wanting To Be More

The motel room’s door slammed shut behind you as you hurriedly walked through the parking lot. Pulling your thin jacket tight around your body, you cursed yourself for not grabbing your hoodie on your way out into the winter season of Montana. Tears threatened to spill onto your rosy cheeks and you tried so hard to hold them back. Your words still ring through your head - those hurtful words that Dean didn’t deserve to hear. He was only trying to comfort you but he was so utterly oblivious that you just snapped!

You groaned and rubbed at your eyes, trying desperately to try and forget. It was so wrong of you. You knew that. Telling him that he didn’t understand - that he wasn’t there for you. He  _ was  _ there. He was  _ always  _ there - and that’s why you loved him.

A chill ran down your spine, a cold breeze rustling the trees nearby. Your pace slowed as you made your way to the main road, about to cross to go to the diner on the other side. A car passed and you were about to hurry across when you heard the sound of a door flying open.

“(Y/N)!” You froze, unsure of what to do as you heard the sound of Dean’s boots hitting the pavement as he ran to you. “(Y/N.)” He was right behind you now. “(Y/N), please look at me.” His large, calloused hand landed lightly on your shoulder and you knew you couldn’t just ignore him. Squeezing your eyes shut, you let out a shaky breath you didn’t even realize you were holding and turned to look into his beautiful green eyes - eyes filled with pain and confusion.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, his thumbs rubbing small circles near your collarbone. You shuddered at the feeling but hoped that Dean only passed it off as the cold wind. “What was that back there, (Y/N)?” His voice was soft, comforting. When did you ever deserve this? Ever deserve a friend like him?

“Nothing!” The words sounded desperate, pleading. It didn't sound like you. “It was nothing.”

You could tell he was getting frustrated; his eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched a little tighter on your shoulders. “(Y/N) …”

You gave him a small, fake smile. You knew he could see right through it but you tried it anyway. “Look, Dean, just forget it okay? It was nothing! I was just frustrated. I didn't mean any of it!” You tugged at his hands, making them release your shoulders. You heard a car pass behind you and quickly turned away from Dean to see the road clear. Turning back to Dean, you gave him an awkward grin and waved before he had the chance to say anything.

Running across the road, you didn't hear him follow and you sighed in relief. Another car passed and you tugged at your jacket to block out the chill. A strong gust of bitter wind made you stagger to your right but you kept marching on, just wanting to get away from Dean.

“I thought we were friends!” Dean's frantic plea was barely heard over the wind. “Since when did friends push each other away?” Another car passed. Silence.

You finally realized that you stopped walking. You were holding your breath and was reluctant to release it. His words replayed in your head. You  _ were _ friends. That was the problem. You wanted to be more. You wanted more than friendship with the amazing man you have known for years. The man who was always there. The man who had many flaws but always made sure you and his little brother, Sammy, came first before anything else. The man you realized you loved years ago.

“(Y/N)?” Dean must have crossed over while you were lost in thought. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

A sob - or was it a laugh? - escaped your lips as tears flowed freely across your cheeks, almost instantly freezing due to the cold. You spun around to face him. You must have looked hysterical, his eyes widening as he looked over you, those beautiful green orbs filled with worry.

“We  _ are _ friends, Dean! That's the problem!” He looks so confused and you start to feel so frustrated - just like in the hotel room. “I don't want to be friends with you!” The poor man looked so heartbroken by your statement. His confused expression instantly turned stoic as he started to put up his guard, just like he always does when he's facing something so personal.

Your tears slow and your yelling turns into a soft whisper as you look down at the frosted concrete. “I want to be more …” Your voice was so soft that you thought for sure he didn't hear, that the words were lost in the wind. But he did.

His stoic expression turned back into one of confusion. “You …” He looked lost at the thought of someone wanting him in such a way. He has such a low self-esteem though he tries not to show it. “You want to be  _ more _ than friends with me?”

If it was even possible, your already flushed cheeks got brighter with embarrassment. You started to wave your hands frantically as you took a few steps back, trying to save yourself from even more embarrassment and wishing you could take the entire night - no,  _ day  _ \- back. “Ya know what? Just forget I said anything!” Your laugh was anything but humorous. “Let’s just forget this ever happened! We can just go back to the motel, get some sleep, and head back to the bunker first thing in the morning! We can just forget everything about this hunt! I know I sure will! Maybe we can get us --”

It was almost comical, how your eyes widened and you found yourself stalk still as Dean rested his rough hands on your cold cheeks and pressed his soft, chapped lips against yours, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss. He must have felt your tension because he let out a breathy laugh against your lips - such a wonderful feeling - and pulled away from you, letting you once again look into his incredibly green eyes.

His smirk was so big, you wanted nothing more than to smack it off of his gorgeous face. “You talk too much.” The line was so stupidly cliche that you couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter, Dean snorting and grinning beside you. “That was bad wasn’t it?” You nodded your head as you tried to recover but your wide smile wouldn’t disappear. You jumped up and wrapped your arms around his neck, practically putting all your weight into it so you could bring his lips down to meet yours.

You were both smiling into the kiss, hugging each other close - whether it was because of the kiss or to keep each other warm against the cold you weren’t sure - but you didn’t know what this meant for the both of you.

When you pulled away, you searched his face, looking for anything that could give you the answers you needed. “What does all of this mean, Dean?”

His wide smile turned into one of fondness as he brushed your cheek lightly. “Whatever you want it to mean, (Y/N).” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and pulled you closer to him as you shivered slightly. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I know I flirt a lot - It’s like my second nature! - but those girls have never meant anything to me. You, you’ve just always been different, ever since the beginning. And, I know all of this sounds super cheesy and it’s like what you hear in basically every chick flick, but it’s true.” He placed a finger under your chin and raised your head to stare into your (Y/E/C) eyes. “You mean a lot to me, and, as long as I have you in my life, I'll be happy with anything you decide.”

He was right; this was  _ totally _ a chick flick moment, but you couldn't care less, because you knew every word that he said was true. “Well,” you answered with a playful smirk. “Boyfriend and girlfriend sound like some pretty good titles to me right now. What do ya say?”

Turning his gaze to the sky, he squinted, pretending to think as he kept you bundled in his arms. “Ya know what? That sounds perfect.”

Your forehead landed on his chest as you burst into a fit of laughter, Dean laughing alongside you. “This is so crazy.” Here you both were, in a diner parking lot, at midnight, confessing your love for each other. It was completely unbelievable. But yet, here you were.

The sound of a bell dinging behind you made you and Dean turn towards the diner. A tall, gangly teenage boy in a waiter's outfit stood at the door smiling knowingly at the both of you. “Hey. You guys have been out here for a while, and it's pretty cold. Either of ya up for a freshly baked apple pie? On the house.”

You raised an eyebrow at Dean. “What do ya say? You in?”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Do you even know me? It's pie! Of course I'm in!”

Laughing, you wrapped your arm around his waist as he wrapped his around your shoulders. “Then let's get us some pie.”


End file.
